Anonymous Diaries
by OnMyWayToBelieving
Summary: Short stories all about Channy that include their past, present, and future. I hate saying this, but much better chapters inside : .
1. Chocolate

**Anonymous Diaries**

**A/N: So…this is my first fanfiction…I'm really excited. I promise I'll get better, but I bet you'll be surprised by a young author. Reviews needed, might be a one-shot, I don't know yet. I have the biggest obsession for Channy. I hope you like it!! :D **

**Chapter 1**

It was Sonny's first day of the 1st Grade. Her mom helped her pick out her favorite yellow sunflower dress, her curly brown hair held up by her favorite ladybug pin. She was just staying still on her bed, not wanting to eat the oatmeal her mom prepared her because she might ruin her dress. 5 minutes later she heard the bus _honk_. She kissed her mom goodbye and skidded along to the bus, jumping over the mud puddles that were made by the rain last night. When she sat down on her seat, her next door neighbor Chad sat beside her.

"Hey," Chad yelled to everyone on the bus. "Anyone want chocolate!?" He held up the Hershey's bar, his fingers covered in melted chocolate. Some raised their hands, after that, he only had two pieces left. Sonny tried to stay away from Chad sticky fingers. She let out a squeal when she was about to put his thumb on one of the sunflowers.

"Chad! Don't!" She let out, squealing. He stared at her in confusion, his blonde hair covering his bright blue eyes.

"The chocolate?" He said, laughing. He took both of his sticky hands and wiped it over her dress, licking his fingers in the process. Right after that, Sonny started crying, the bus driver opened the bus door and she ran to the school's office. The assistant asked her what was wrong's but her hands covered her face, so the words came out as a ball of gibberish. The assistant finally got Sonny to calm down.

"Chad," She said, sniffling. "Put chocolate on…my dress." The nurse just nodded, calling Chad Dylan Cooper to the principal's office. Sonny saw Chad walk by Sonny, frowning. _He deserves it! _Sonny thought. After 10 minutes, Chad came out of the office, just staring at Sonny. The nurse was trying to take the chocolate out of her dress, but then just called her mom for extra clothes. Sonny and Chad just stood front of each other, waiting for one of them to talk.

"I'm sorry for ruining your dress." Chad said. Sonny didn't buy it; the principle always makes the kids apologize. After Sonny didn't say anything, Chad ran outside. Sonny stood there, confused. Then, Chad came to her with something in hidden behind his back.

"I'm really…really sorry." He said, smiling. His blue eyes sincere, he pulled out a red rose from the school garden. He smiled again, the handing her the flower. She smiled back, taking the rose. Lastly, he kissed her on the check, and walked back to his class.

**Okay, I don't know if it's any good. But to tell you, I just turned 11 this July, so I can't be that grown-up. This series is just little stories of Sonny/Chad, some longer than others. I hope you enjoyed it!! Review please!! **

**Alice**


	2. Kiss

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! I loved reading them! :D Here you go, Chapter 2!!! P.S: Is started my first day of Middle School today!! It was a little difficult opening my locker, but I guess it was alright.**

"Monroe," Chad said, glaring at her. Most of the time Sonny would come up of some witty response, but it wasn't the time to deal with Chad today. After a minute of no response, he waved his hands in front of her eyes. "Umm…Sonny?"

"Yes Chad, your hair is parted perfectly. You're the 'Coop Man'. You are the best actor of our generation, blah…blah…blah." He looked at her with mixed expressions.

"What? No, is something…wrong?" He said. Chad never cares, especially with someone from 'Chuckle City'. Sonny just shook her head.

"No. It's just…promise you're not gonna laugh…please?" He just nodded. "Well…okay, umm…my boyfriend broke up with me." Five minutes pass and Chad just stared. _I knew it._ Sonny thought_ Chad's just going to laugh_. She started walking away when he heard someone call her name.

"Sonny!" She turned around and saw her ex-boyfriend, Hayden next to Chad.

"Hayden?" She started walking back. Chad was still standing there, like a statue. "Hayden!" He smiled and pulled her into a hug. He explained to her that Sammy, the girl she found him kissing, kissed him. Sonny bought everything, Sammy never liked Sonny, and so she knew that it wasn't his fault.

"I forgive you! I mean I know"- Just as she was about to finish, she saw a girl in a tank top and shorts, Sammy.

"Hey honey are you coming to my house or are you coming to mine?" Sonny looked back and forth between Hayden, Sammy, and Chad.

"Oh what? Sonny, no! It's just one of her tricks!" Hayden said, Sonny was about to believe it until she heard Hayden cough _yours_. She knew what to do, she grabbed her Wendy's frosty and dumped it on Hayden's head.

"Really? You were about to cheat on me again!?!" She was furious, Hayden and Sammy stormed off, and Sonny started crying. She shoved her face in her hands, but she still saw Chad standing there. "You can go home you know?" She said in between sobs.

"Why would I go?" He said, putting hugging her. Sonny wasn't used to Chad comforting her, but she felt safe there.

"Well…I thought you didn't care." Sonny felt stupid saying that, because she knew Chad did care.

"I'll always care Sonny." He smiled and kept on hugging her. By that time everyone in the studio was gone. By that time, they both didn't know what to do, but they knew what he had to do. Chad leaned in a little by little, and their lips touched. They didn't stop, because for one thing, they didn't want to.

**Thanks for reading!! :D Review please? I didn't have homework today so I'm glad I had time to do this. **


	3. Authors Note

**This long…long…long banter is the result of a very disappointed author. But, you know you wanna read it. ;) Or not, that's cool too. But just to tell you, I'd greatly appreciate it!**

**Long Banter: So, I started a story called ****The Never Ending Story of Us.**** Cheesy title, I get it. Really short I get it too. But I'm really disappointed that it didn't get one review. I looked at stories around mine, they at least have 11 reviews, and they only have one chapter. This for one, readers makes me a very disappointed camper. :( I probably will delete it, but if you guys are taking the time to read this, you can take some time to read me 550 word story. It's not done, it's not long. It's a preview, a very short preview. Feel free to review to. Because they make me happy. :)**


End file.
